


Where's my food?

by Starbuck09256



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Fluff, MSR
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26552770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starbuck09256/pseuds/Starbuck09256
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Where's my food?

The dimly lit corridor blinks as he walks to her room, he nods to a few nurses and tries to hide the large box behind his back. One sees it shakes her head and chuckles. He smiles sheepishly as he knocks on the wood door. He hears her soft voice “Come in”

She is engrossed in a medical journal that he dropped off for her yesterday. She doesn’t even look up at him before asking “Where’s my food?” he can’t help but laugh at her before holding up the pizza box. 

She smiles at him, the smile he almost lost because of some rookie agent more concerned about his career than another's life. His anger at Ritter hasn’t ebated, his fierce love of Scully only intensifying even more. She is recovering crazy fast and they both know there is something to Fenigs life, something that he has passed to Scully, that had been foretold by Burkman. They are in agreement to not mention it, and not let it take up more space by analyzing it than they are ready for at the moment. He looks at her, never realizes how small she is when she takes up so much of his mind, and his soul. 

“You gonna scoot over? So we can share this thing?” she puts down the journal. 

“I don’t know if I want to share that’s a small box.” 

Her tilted head and shiny blue eyes mingle with his. But she moves over nonetheless. Even makes an exaggerated motion to fluff the extra pillow for him. He leans over kissing her lips. Its light, but he is so happy that she is here, that they both are. He feels her smile against his lips and he pulls away suddenly a little shy. She cups his cheek, he’s kissed her before, not nearly often enough. The mess with Diana still something that is tipped toed around. Scully isn’t about easy forgiveness, like everything else you have to work for it. She’s worth it, worth every single minute of graveling at her feet. They’ve still held back, not letting the kisses manifest into anything more than small assurance. He thought they were close, plans for the weekend when she was called away to New York. Now they will wait again. She opens the pizza box, the smell of pepperoni, green peppers, mushrooms. The incident in Chaney Texas still hasn’t deterred either of them from enjoying their favorite toppings. She picks up a piece doesn’t try to pretend to be dainty, shoves it into her mouth and chases the oozing cheese with her tongue. 

Mouth full “oh ..my..gawd.. Muld...so good” as another large bite disappears in her mouth. 

He laughs grabs a slice and they eat together in happy silence. The pizza box sits on the end of bed, only a few crusts that Mulder didn’t want are left. Scully is leaning against his shoulder and they both are cuddled together under the covers. She is tired the morphine in her saline drip however minimal it is still taking a toll on her. He kisses her forehead, mutters that he should go. 

“Please stay and hold me,” he looks at her in surprise. But moves them down and rests her against him. He rubs her back and she hums in agreement. 

“I love you, Mulder.”

His hand stops stuck for just a second before he leans to her ear as sleep starts to take her. 

“Oh, brother,” he whispers. 

He feels her smile against his shirt and hears her soft snores seconds later.


End file.
